counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike Wiki:Policy/Images
The Counter-Strike Wiki permits the use of images to further enhance readers' experience. To help ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki, the Image policy is a set of guidelines for uploading and using images. Images properties Image format The preferred image format is .png, as it has no compression artifacts and supports transparency. Ideally, every image uploaded to the Counter-Strike Wiki should use the .png format. If you use Steam to take your screenshots, please follow this guide to obtain the highest quality .PNG screenshots. If you have FRAPS, MSI Afterburner and any other program that can take screenshots, you can use it to take .PNG screenshots directly by changing the settings to save the picture as PNG. Since .JPG files are compressed files, the compression cannot be reversed, so there is no need to convert them to .PNG. If you are not able to obtain source .PNG pictures, you can simply upload them as .JPG. Any other format (.BMP, .TGA, .GIF) has to be converted in .PNG before uploading. You can simply use Paint or any other images application (with the exception of animated .GIF. Please see Animated Gifs section for more info.) Image/file name When uploading a file, it is important to reinforce internal and external SEO (search engine optimization) for users by using proper filenames. As such, the image should be named appropriately and relate to the image's contents. Images will be renamed, or even removed if the filename contains random numbers or letters such as "23423beabdoieuur43.png", default or ambiguous names such as "image-1.png" or "bomb.png", or completely unrelated names such as, "ditto, death.png." Proper filenames should directly relate to the image's contents and purpose such as "csczds-scud-launcher-destroyed.png" or "CSGO-halloween2014-masks-CTs.png." Note how the file name includes a prefix denoting the file's game for easy classification. Transparency Certain images should be transparent. As images are often used in templates and galleries, transparency adds a much greater level of professionalism. This specifically applies to icons, sprays, and similar images. In-game screenshots should not be made transparent. If you do not know how to adjust an image's transparency or lack the software to do so, upload the image and another editor can assist by adding transparency and re-uploading it. Cropping With the exception of certain in-game screenshots, every image should be cropped to show only the topic at hand. Graphic settings Images should be taken with the highest graphic settings if possible. Avoid taking pictures with low graphics, unless they serve as temporary images. Animated Gifs In rare instances when animated GIFs are needed, please be aware viewers will not be able to see the animation(s) unless the thumbnail has been clicked on. For the sake of this, ensure the first frame of the .GIF file is clear/legible and can stand on its own without being animated. Image Galleries All image galleries that appears in Guide pages should be put as slideshows while for the weapons, maps, and player model articles should appear as gallery images. Gallery page layout This is the accepted format for all gallery articles (excluding new weapon skins from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive) and should be put in this layout. Here is an example: |-|Weapon Gallery= Every image that is related to the weapon should be put in the sub-pages for a specific weapon gallery. Example: ' ↓Images are divided by game.' ''Counter-Strike'' v_glock18.png|Viewmodel''' (How the weapon appears in first-person; the image should be well-lit and have all of its background removed; the view model option should prioritize showing the whole of the weapon. Only default hand models should be used.)' v_shield_glock18.png|Shield viewmodel w_glock18_beta.png|Worldmodel' (How the weapon appears in third-person).' p_glock18.png|Playermodel' (How the weapon is wielded by a player character).' p_shield_glock.png|Shield playermodel p_shield_glock18_show.png|Closer view of the shield playermodel glock18hud.png|Purchase icon' (How the weapon appears in the buy menu; only original game files should be used).' glock18_hud_off.png|HUD icon' (The weapon's icon on the HUD; only original game files should be used).' glock18_hud_on.png|Highlighted HUD icon glock18_kill_hud.png|Kill icon' (The weapon's kill icon; only original game files should be used).' '''Note 1: Weapons with detachable silencers should have both the view model of the unsilenced and silenced weapon. ' Note 2: Weapons that have different team-based third-person animations should have images for both teams. ''Counter-Strike Beta'' v_glock18_beta.png|Viewmodel w_glock18_beta.png|Worldmodel P_glock18_beta1.png|Playermodel glock18_hud_off_beta.png|HUD icon glock18_hud_on_beta.png|Highlighted HUD icon glock18_killicon_beta.png|Kill icon which is Half-Life's Glock kill icon. Previous versions v_glock18_beta.png|Previous viewmodel 640_glock18.png|Previous purchase icon ''Counter-Strike: Xbox'' v_glock18_csx.png|Viewmodel w_glock18_csx.png|Worldmodel p_glock18_csx.png|Playermodel p_glock18_show_csx.png|Closer view of the playermodel glock18_csx_cz.png|Showcase icon in the style of Condition Zero purchase icons glock18_csx_show.png|Showcase icon glock18_buy_csx_off.png|Purchase icon glock18_but_csx_on.png|Highlighted purchase icon glock18_desc_csx.png|Buy menu description glock18_hud_csx_off.png|HUD icon glock18_hud_csx_on.png|Highlighted HUD icon glock18_kill_hud.png|Kill icon ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' v_glock18_cz.png|Viewmodel v_glock18_lowres_cz.png|Unused low resolution viewmodel v_shield_glock18_cz.png|Shield viewmodel w_glock18_cz.png|Worldmodel p_glock18_cz.png|Playermodel p_shield_glock_cz.png|Shield playermodel p_shield_glock18_show_cz.png|Closer view of the shield playermodel glock18hud_cz.png|Purchase icon glock18_hud_off.png|HUD icon glock18_hud_on.png|Highlighted HUD icon glock18_kill_hud.png|Kill icon Prvcscndtnzrfn l21.jpg|Two Phoenix Connexion armed with Glock-18s in an early Hankagai Cscz106 de tides02.jpg|A Guerilla Warfare using the Glock-18 in an early Tides ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes'' v_glock18_ds.png|Viewmodel w_glock18_ds.png|Worldmodel terror_glock18_show_ds.png|Phoenix Connexion member with the Glock terror_glock18_show_lowres_ds.png|Low resolution Phoenix Connexion member with the Glock, note that the glock model used is identical to the beta and original model. glock18_hud_ds_off.png|HUD icon glock18_ds_hud_on.png|Highlighted icon ''Counter-Strike: Source'' v_glock18_css.png|Viewmodel w_glock18_css.png|Worldmodel p_glock18_css.png|Playermodel p_glock18_holster_css.png|Holstered playermodel glock18hud_cz.png|Purchase icon glock18_hud_source.png|HUD icon 9x19_Sidearm_Expert_css.png|Achievement icon Counter-Strike: Global Offensive v_glock18_csgo.png|Viewmodel v_glock18_stat_csgo.png|StatTrak™ viewmodel V_glock18_uid_csgo.png|Name tag position on viewmodel w_glock18_stat_csgo.png|Closer view with StatTrak™ w_glock18_csgo.png|Worldmodel w_glock18_nomag_csgo.png|Worldmodel without magazine w_glock18_mag_csgo.png|Magazine model p_glock18_csgo.png|Terrorist playermodel p_glock18_holster_csgo.png|Holstered terrorist playermodel p_glock18_ct_csgo.png|Counter-Terrorist playermodel p_glock18_ct_holster_csgo.png|Holstered counter-terrorist playermodel glock18_purchase.png|Purchase icon glock18_hud_csgo.png|HUD icon glock18_hud_outline_csgo.png|Outline icon glock18_killicon_csgo.png|Kill icon Glock-18_Expert_csgo.png|Achievement icon Inventory icon weapon glock.png|Inventory silhouette Credit Sceen 4.png|Glock on credits screen Alpha and Beta V_glock_cstrike15.png|Early alpha viewmodel. glock18hud_csgo.png|Pre-Arms Deal purchase icon glock18_hud_csgoa.png|Alpha and Beta HUD icon glock18_hud_outline_csgoa.png|Alpha line art purchase icon glock18hud_csgoa.png|Alpha 3D render purchase icon kill_enemy_glock_csgoa.png|Alpha achievement icon Weapon Skins ' ↓ List of all Skins for the weapon. This only applies to weapons that appear in ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive.' Glockgo.png|Original brass.png|Brass Glock-18 Dragon Tattoo.png|Dragon Tattoo * fadeglock18.png|Fade sanddune.png|Sand Dune glockcandyapple.png|Candy Apple glockgroundwater.png|Groundwater Glock-18 Blue Fissure.png|Blue Fissure * glock-18-death-rattle-market.png|Death Rattle G18 we.png|Water Elemental * Glock-18 Night.png|Night Glock-18-steel-disruption-market.png|Steel Disruption * Glock-18-Reactor-market.png|Reactor Csgo-glock-18-grinder-market.png|Grinder * csgo-glock-18-catacombs-market.png|Catacombs * Csgo-chop-shop-glock-twilight-galaxy-market.png|Twilight Galaxy Csgo-falchion-glock18-bunsen-burner-market.png|Bunsen Burner * csgo-glock18-wraiths-market.png|Wraiths * Csgo-glock-18-royal-legion-market.png|Royal Legion * csgo-glock18-wasteland_rebel.png|Wasteland Rebel * Glock18_weasel.png|Weasel * Csgo-glock-ironwork.png|Ironwork * Weapon glock cu glock indigo light large.png|Off World * Glock_warhawk.png|Warhawk * ''* also available as a StatTrak™ weapon Audio ' ↓If the sound files are available, put it at the end of the page above the weapon navigator.' |-|Player models= Images regarding player models should be put here. For example: Images of SEAL Team 6. ←Describe the faction here ''Counter-Strike ' ↓Images related from the CS Beta to CS 1.6.' 640 urban.png|Old selection icon, Beta 7.0 urban_10.png|Old selection icon, CS 1.0 urban_16.png|Current selection icon urban71_model.png|Beta 7.0 model urbancs10_model.png|Counter-Strike 1.0 model, without balaclava urbancs16_model.png|Current model Counter-Strike: Condition Zero ' ↓Images related to the multiplayer version of Condition Zero.' File:Urban_cz.png|Model. File:Urban_selection_hud_cz.png|Selection icon. Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes ' ↓Any image related to the singleplayer version of Condition Zero.' Uniforms File:Seal_skin1.png|Standard uniform. File:Seal_skin2.png|Camouflage uniform. File:Seal_skin3.png|Jungle uniform. File:Sealb_skin3.png|Snow terrain uniform. File:Sealb_skin4.png|Desert uniform. Heads seal_head02.png|Standard operative. seal_head04.png|Officer. seal_head01.png|Jungle Sniper. seal_head03.png|Camouflaged operative. seal_head05.png|Winter operative. seal_head06.png|Desert sniper. seal_head07.png|Desert operative. Counter-Strike: Source ' ↓Images related to Counter-Strike: Source.' File:Urban_source.png|Model. old urban.jpg|Old model. File:Seal_css_beta.png|Unused model found in game files. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive ' ↓Images related to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive.' In-game V knife st6.png|Hand model ctm st6.png ctm st6 varianta.png ctm st6 variantb.png ctm st6 variantc.png ctm st6 variantd.png Concept Art Valve concept art-image 9 (CS SEALS.png).png|Concept art Useful console commands If you want to provide screenshots for general settings where the player's presence is irrelevant, you can hide: *The HUD and the statistics when in spectator mode ("hud_draw 0" in GoldSrc and "cl_drawhud 0" in Source). *The crosshair ("crosshair 0" in GoldSrc; "cl_drawhud 0" hides both in Source). *View model of the weapons ("r_drawviewmodel 0" in GoldSrc and Source and "impulse 200" in Source). You can also use "noclip" to have more freedom around the map (Deleted Scenes'' and Source games only), "god" to be safe from possible crossfire (Deleted Scenes only) or from falling when you disable "noclip", and also "notarget", so that almost every entity ignores you (Deleted Scenes only). That makes you practically invisible and you can take all the pictures you want without being bothered. Note when taking pictures of multiplayer maps, you should type in the console "sv_cheats 1" without quotes and then type in "map (name)" (example: map de_dust). Also, be sure to do this by playing offline for this to work. In certain GoldSrc games, disabling view model or spectator statistics cannot be done. When this happens, you can type "map (map name)"(ex. cs_assault) and you will load the map without the HUD icons (provided you didn't create or entered a server before you typed this command). You can also use "noclip" and "god" while in this mode. Note when you die in this mode, the map itself will fully reload as if you are playing in Half-Life or Deleted Scenes. Note: All commands above must have "sv_cheats" set to 1. In GoldSrc games, the commands will only be enabled when the next map loads while for Source, the command will work instantly. For CS 1.6 and Condition Zero, you need to use command "changelevel (map name)". In Deleted Scenes, you must either restart the mission or proceed to the next map in the same mission. In Source however, you don't need to do anything special. It must also be noted that Achievements cannot be obtained in this way. Images not suitable for the wiki The Counter-Strike Wiki is not an image hosting website. If an image is unrelated to the ''Counter-Strike'' series or the actual wiki it is considered an inappropriate image and should not be uploaded here. The following are examples of inappropriate images. All images uploaded to the wiki are subject to consideration by admin and any image deemed inappropriate to the wiki will be removed at the admin's discretion. Personal images To ensure the anonymity and privacy of all users, personal images should not be uploaded directly to the wiki. If a user insists on uploading personal images, an image hosting website like Imgur can be used and linked on the user's page. Simple example of linking to an external image This will create an image with the default width of 250px wide, positioned to the left width no caption or alt text. By default, clicking on the image will take the user outside of the wiki to the external image. Full example of linking to an external image See here for more info. Custom Content in Images The Counter-Strike Wiki is an information source for official content relating to the Counter-Strike series. As such, at no time should any images containing custom content be added to articles. This is to ensure the content will not confuse viewers into thinking the content is official or present in the official games. If absolutely necessary, when taking a picture in customized server, make sure there are no custom contents visible in the picture. You CAN use Garry's mod to take pictures of Counter-Strike: Source, as long the props in the map are untouched and no Half-Life 2 or other custom content appear in the screenshots. Depending on which part of the map you want to take a screenshot of, it may sometimes be more useful to use Gmod over CS:S to take a picture. For example: Turtle Rock Studio Easter Egg on militia (The picture has been taken while the crosshair and the HUD has been disabled and being zoomed-in with the Crossbow). Exceptions include adding custom images to your user page. Any image uploaded in this manner must only exist on an user's page, and will still be at the discretion of the admins. Textures error .]] Texture errors occur when a texture is missing during in-game rendering, a custom texture was used and is missing, or there is no support for the texture on a user's computer. These errors are generally represented by a black and purple checkered texture area (see the picture at right). This happened more often in Source games than GoldSrc games. Images that contain Texture errors should not be taken or uploaded to the wiki. If needed, you can contact someone (specifically the staff members on this wiki) to retake the picture without any errors. Inappropriate images/Offensive images Inappropriate and/or offensive images will not be tolerated in any form. This includes, but is not limited to images of gore, pornography, offensive acts, inappropriate in-game sprays and other offensive content. Uploading inappropriate/offensive images is prohibited on this wiki. Any content deemed inappropriate or offensive by the wiki admins will be removed immediately and the user will be blocked. Duplicated images Uploading the same image as one currently on the wiki is prohibited and the duplicated image will be deleted. When updating an image, such as uploading a higher resolution version of the image, improving the quality, or fixing a bad crop, a user should navigate to the image (File:filename.ext) and choose the Replace option from the Edit dropdown. This is to ensure any reference in the wiki to the image will be updated instead of having two versions references in multiple places. However, if you are uploading higher resolution version of image but has different file format (ex. JPG to PNG), replacing cannot be done directly. Instead, you must reupload the same image. However, be sure mark the old image for Deletion to avoid duplicating conflict. Advertising Uploaded content should not contain advertising of any kind. This includes, but is not limited to: *Advertising and/or linking to personal websites *Advertising and/or linking to commercial websites *Self promotional images, such as including a by-line in the image If any image contain any kind of advertising, the promotional line will either be removed and re-uploaded without one or the images will be deleted permanently.